Existing glass fiber and glass fiber composite products:
1. High and medium-alkali glass fiber: calculated as per weight percentage, it contains about SiO2 67%, MgO 1%, CaO 9.5%, Al2O3 5-7%, Na2O 2-10%, F2O 0.5%, B2O3 3%, and BaO 2%; the defects of its product lie in high viscosity in the production process and huge energy consumption during production, when the diameter of glass fiber is ≦9 μm, the breaking strength (N/tex) is weak, which is usually below 0.4, so it is necessary to overcome it.
2. Alkali-free glass fiber: calculated as per weight percentage, the said alkali-free glass fiber contains about SiO2 55%, MgO 3%, CaO 19%, Al2O3 14%, Na2O 1% and B2O3 8-14%; the defects of its products lie in high viscosity, energy consumption and emission of poison gas from boron during production; when the glass fiber diameter is ≦9 μm, the difference of breaking strength (N/tex) value is usually 0.4 or so, which shall be overcome.
3. Domestic S high-strength glass fiber: calculated as per weight percentage, the said domestic S high-strength glass fiber contains about SiO2 63%, CaO 0.3%, MgO 14%, Al2O3 25% and B2O3 2%; the defects of its products lie in that when the glass fiber diameter is ≦9 μm, the difference of breaking strength (N/tex) value is usually 0.7-0.8, which shall be overcome. The products feature high viscosity and energy consumption, but low productivity with about 1000 tons annually produced by a line. In addition, cold repair for production lines is required every year for such high temperature & aluminum production process, which increases the cost and thus needs to be overcome.
4. Foreign S high-strength glass fiber: calculated as per weight percentage, the said foreign S high-strength glass fiber contains about SiO2 65%, MgO 10% and Al2O3 25%; when the glass fiber diameter is ≦9 μm, the difference of breaking strength (N/tex) value is usually within 0.9.
5. In particular, for the wind blade material of the glass fiber composite material, the swept areas of the wind blades are limited due to low strength of glass fiber used, or high cost and low output of the S glass fiber, which greatly constrains the conversion of wind energy into electrical energy, thus increasing the cost of wind power generation, the cost is much higher than that of thermal power and hydropower generation. Therefore, it needs to improve the cost performance and strength of high-strength glass fiber products in a bid to reduce the cost of wind power generation fundamentally, which is a major problem that is expected to be solved but fails to be solved.
6. All kinds of alkali-free boron glass fiber at home and abroad now contain 6-10% boron, so a lot of poison gas with boron is emitted during production, which pollutes the environment seriously.
7. The existing alkali-free fluorine glass fiber contains F2O 6-10% and Al2O3 8-18%, which leads to problems such as environmental pollution, low productivity and low strength of products.
8. In the prior art, alkaline-resistant zirconium glass fiber for reinforcing cement features low output, high viscosity temperature, and low breaking strength (about 0.4 N/tex), which impairs the effect of reinforcing cement.